Amarante McAlister
Amarante McAlister (born Amarante Beaulieu in 1972) is a minor character in The IT Files. Born in France with Chinese ancestry, Amarante is a former agent for Interpol. In 2005 Amarante became involved with Maeve McAlister, though the two became distant after Maeve moved to Los Angeles in 2006. Ultimately in 2008, after helping to take down the Paradise Foundation, Amarante left Interpol to marry Maeve in the United States. Now working in private security, Amarante works for Christine Huart. Biography Amarante was born in Paris, France, her father French while her mother was French-Chinese. Her father was professional pool player and traveled a lot while her mother was a devoted housewife, who raised Amarante in his absence. Finding out that she was into women early on, Amarante had many girlfriends through high school but none were ever serious. She was a gifted student and earned a scholarship to the University of Knightsbridge in Manchester. While in Manchester, Amarante majored in History and dated fellow student Emily Weston. The pair would end up staying together for Amarante's entire time at Knightsbridge. They parted on good terms after Amarante's graduation, as neither were willing to move to be with the other. Returning to Paris, Amarante found herself unemployed and eventually joined the National Police after seeing a recruiting poster that feature an attractive policewoman. As a member of the National Police, Amarante rose through the ranks quickly, working in several specialized units. Her meteoric rise caught the eye of a recruiter in Lyon and was recruited by Interpol. Her time in Interpol saw Amarante continue her success as a law enforcement officer. She mainly worked in general investigations out of Lyon, partnered more than once with Katrina Kraft and Wilma Seeger. While her professional life was taking off, her personal life saw her date several women, though once more none were that serious, oftentimes Amarante even dating more than one woman at the same time. While dancing at a club one night Amarante met and fell for Maeve McAlister. The two were instantly in love and things moved fast, Maeve moving in after a few short months. Things were great until Amarante was shot while on an assignment, the bullet grazing her skull and nearly killing her. Maeve nursed her back to health, but soon the pair were fighting over the incident, in particular how to handle Elena Schmid lying about the circumstances. Ultimately, Amarante returned to duty while Maeve left for Los Angeles. Depressed and devastated, Amarante buried herself in her work. Working more with Wilma, Amarante eventually ended up as her second in command when Lucienne Christophe formed a task force to take down the Paradise Foundation. The task force succeeded, but Amarante's own performance was noticeably slipping. Wilma left Interpol to work for the Los Angeles Police Department, and she encouraged Amarante to pursue her own happiness. Taking the words to heart, Amarante joined Wilma on her flight, seeking out Maeve and proposing marriage. Maeve accepted. Retired from Interpol, Amarante got work in private security, soon getting hired by Christine Huart, thanks in part to a letter of recommendation from Wilma. Maeve and Amarante were married in August of 2008, the couple then moving into Christine's guest house. Personal Information * Current Age: 37 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 137 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Women Personal Items * H&K USP45, Primary Sidearm * Diamond Wedding Band * Gold Watch (Gift from Wife) Relationships Family * Maeve McAlister, Wife Romances * Emily Weston, Ex-Girlfriend Friends * Wilma Seeger * Quinn Mardigan * Katrina Kraft * Gabriella O’Connor * Veronika Lloyd * Christine Huart, Also Employer Appearances * None Trivia * Amarante is based on actress Sandrine Holt. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Interpol